


all that you are is all that I'll ever need

by ohjenniekim



Series: youtuber!chaennie [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, college chaennie plus them being a famous youtuber mix, they are disgustingly cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjenniekim/pseuds/ohjenniekim
Summary: In which Jennie and Chaeyoung do the girlfriend tag.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: youtuber!chaennie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754515
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	all that you are is all that I'll ever need

> _THE GIRLFRIEND TAG!!! | Jennie & Rosie_
> 
> _10,456,387 views_ _• Dec 10, 2019_
> 
> **_Jennie & Rosie _ **
> 
> _8M subscribers_
> 
> _After 84 years and a million requests, we finally did the girlfriend tag._
> 
> _Check out rosie's cover channel: youtube.com/rosesarerosie_
> 
> _Twitter:_
> 
> _@jennie1996_
> 
> _@rosie_rants_
> 
> _Instagram:_
> 
> _@jennierubyjane_
> 
> _@parkroseanne_

"Hi guys! Welcome back to our channel!" Chaeyoung shouts, her ear-splitting grin the only thing visible in the whole of the screen. “I’m Rosie, and my beautiful, beautiful girlfriend, Jennie, is still behind the camera.”

"Babe,” Jennie speaks up. “You're too close."

"What?" Chaeyoung looks up.

“Back off, baby.”

“I know,” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, her grin never leaving her face. “I was doing the introduction.” She sits further back, leaning against the white wall, her blonde hair cascading down her white t-shirt.

“It doesn’t have to be _that_ close.”

“You complain too much,” Chaeyoung pats the spot next to her. “C’mon Kim Jennie. We don’t have all day.”

“We do, actually.”

Chaeyoung sighs playfully and turns to the camera. “See what I have to deal with? A smartass of a girlfriend? She’s like this most of the time. If anyone wants to trade girlfriends, I’m down.”

Jennie then steps into the camera, she was wearing a plain black hoodie and sweatpants. She kneels on the floor and grabs Chaeyoung’s face towards her and bites into her left cheek.

“Ouch! Jennie! What are you doing!” Chaeyoung slaps Jennie’s arm repeatedly, their laughter echoing throughout the room.

Jennie pulls back, her hands still on Chaeyoung’s face. “Want to say that again, huh, Roseanne Park?”

“No, no,” Chaeyoung holds a hand over her cheek that Jennie previously bit. “You know I’m only joking.”

Jennie narrows her eyes at her, a second later she takes Chaeyoung’s hand away and places a loud kiss on the blonde’s cheek. She sits down facing the camera and says, “You better be.”

Chaeyoung kisses Jennie’s cheek in return. “I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

Jennie rolls her eyes, speaking towards the camera, “She’s saying this now, but if she’s given the choice to have free Korean barbecue for life or me, she would choose the food.” 

Chaeyoung laughs, taking Jennie’s hand in hers and kissing the back of it. “That’s not true, everyone! I swear!”

Jennie shakes her head fondly at Chaeyoung and leans forward to peck her lips. “It’s okay to admit it, baby.”

“No,” Chaeyoung is adamant. “You over food anyday.”

They keep on staring at each other for a few seconds, adoring smiles plastered on both their faces and eyes full of love.

“Anyway!” Jennie turns, facing the camera. “We’re doing the girlfriend tag today, because apparently it’s the most requested thing we have, right Rosie?”

“Yup,” Chaeyoung answers, placing her left arm around Jennie’s shoulder. “This should be fun.”

“Let’s start then.” Jennie opens up her phone. “Which question do you want first?”

Chaeyoung peers into Jennie’s phone, humming as the brunette keeps on scrolling. “Oh that one is a good one to start, just the basics,” she points to the screen with her finger.

“When and where did we meet?” Jennie says, nodding thoughtfully. “You can answer this.”

“Me? Why me?”

“You’re the one who chose the question,” Jennie replies as a matter of fact.

Chaeyoung sticks her tongue out at her and looks at the camera. “We met five years ago in high school.” She then turns her attention back to Jennie’s phone. 

Jennie lets out a laugh, “That’s it?”

Chaeyoung looks confused. “The question asks when and where we met, didn’t it?”

“It did.” Jennie shakes her head in amusement.

“What? Why are you laughing at me?” Chaeyoung fixes her seating position so she was half-facing the camera and half-facing Jennie.

“I thought you would elaborate, that’s all.”

“Well the question didn’t ask to elaborate.”

Jennie laughs again, “Chae, you’re too cute for your own good, you know?”

“I know,” Chaeyoung winks at the camera and Jennie just leans forward to capture the blonde in a kiss.

The scene cuts, but not before showing how their grins melt into their kisses.

-

“Okay, next question” Jennie says, one hand holding her phone and the other holding the blonde’s hand. “Who asked who out on a date?”

Chaeyoung hums, “You answer now, since I answered before.”

Jennie puts her phone down and speaks, “Short answer, it was Rosie who asked me out. It’s a funny story, actually.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chaeyoung huffs. “Go ahead, keep on finding my embarrassment amusing.” 

Jennie laughs. “So… We didn’t actually keep in touch after we graduated—so this was about a year after graduation.”

“That’s kind of sad,” Chaeyoung interjects and Jennie just shrugs.

“We met again though, so that’s fine.”

“Yeah, it’s definitely fate.” Chaeyoung notes, grinning.

Jennie scrunches her nose at Chaeyoung and grins back at her. “So we met again sometime during our first year of college. I went to a Starbucks to study and imagine my surprise when this one over here,” Jennie pokes Chaeyoung’s stomach. “Is the one behind the cashier.”

“I was the most good looking barista you’ve ever seen, wasn’t I?” Chaeyoung wiggles her eyebrows.

Jennie giggles, “Lisa was more good looking at that time.”

“Yah!” Chaeyoung shouts and Jennie just laughs in response. Chaeyoung takes her hand back from Jennie’s grip and crosses her arms.

“I’m only kidding,” Jennie tries to uncross Chaeyoung’s arms but Chaeyoung just turns her body away, a pout forming on her lips.

Chaeyoung looks at the camera, “See how mean my girlfriend is?” Jennie laughs and scoots closer to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung continues, “Lisa, I know you’re watching this, I’m gonna get you.”

Jennie engulfs Chaeyoung from behind. “You’re such a baby.” Jennie places kisses repeatedly on Chaeyoung’s shoulder, all the way to her ear. “You’re the most good looking barista ever. In the whole wide world. Universe even.”

Chaeyoung sighs playfully, turning her body back towards the camera. “If you say so.” 

Jennie sits back in her place, but not before placing a final kiss on Chaeyoung’s cheek. “Anyway, as I was saying, I ordered our drinks—I was with Jisoo at that time—and when I went to grab them, there’s this writing all over the cup. It says something along the lines of _‘will you go out with me’_ , right?”

“Yes, with my number underneath it.”

“It sounds super cute,” Jennie speaks to the camera. “Right, guys?”

“But,” Chaeyoung interjects with a pout. “This dumbass thought it was for Jisoo.”

Jennie lets out a loud laugh, “In my defense! You didn’t say who it was for.”

“I thought it would be obvious!”

“How was it obvious?” Jennie looks at her amused.

Chaeyoung groans, “I told you I liked you back in high school.” 

“And we fell out of touch with each other,” Jennie chuckles. “How should I know your feelings didn’t change for another girl?”

Chaeyoung huffs in response. “It was supposed to be cute. All I got was a nervous Jisoo coming up to me and saying that she doesn’t think she can accept my offer.”

Jennie laughs fondly at the memory. “Then a minute later you went up to our table, and you were a stuttering mess, trying to explain that you meant that it was for me and not Jisoo.”

“So, everyone, that was how I failed to ask Jennie out.” Chaeyoung pouts at the camera. 

“I wouldn’t say you failed,” Jennie says, placing her hand on the back of Chaeyoung’s neck. “I said yes… And here we are.”

“And here we are,” Chaeyoung echoes, grinning towards her girlfriend.

-

“When is my birthday?”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“I think everyone knows that.”

“Just answer it, Rosie. Or did you forget?”

“That would make me such a shitty girlfriend. January 16th.”

“I didn’t forget yours either. February 11th.”

“Good, I don’t know what I’d do if you forget. Trade you for Jisoo maybe.”

“Park Chaeyoung!”

-

“I like this one,” Jennie says. “Who usually wins our arguments?”

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “You.”

“Yes,” Jennie smiles smugly. “Me.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re always right though,” Chaeyoung tries to reason. “Sometimes I just let you win, because you’re so tiny and when you’re mad, it somehow makes you even tinier.”

Jennie furrows her eyebrows and turns her head to her girlfriend slowly.

“I can’t let you sulk all day, can I?” Chaeyoung strokes Jennie’s cheek. “You’re just too cute, Jen.”

“I can be intimidating too,” Jennie argues.

“Sure.” Chaeyoung giggles.

“What?” Jennie huffs. “I can!”

Chaeyoung turns to the camera, “Everyone are you seeing this? Look at how adorable my girlfriend is.” Chaeyoung pinches both of Jennie’s cheeks. “With her adorable dumpling cheeks.”

Jennie swats Chaeyoung’s hands away. “I don’t have dumpling cheeks.”

“You totally do, baby.” Chaeyoung pats Jennie’s cheeks.

“I do not,” Jennie crosses her arms. “I’m not a dumpling.”

Chaeyoung only grins at her before placing a chaste kiss on Jennie’s lips and conceding that _of course you’re not a dumpling, you’re just my Jennie. Happy?_

-

“Who said “I love you” first?”

“Jennie did.” Chaeyoung smiles softly.

“I did, I did.” Jennie hugs her knees to her chest, staring lovingly at the younger girl. “It was one night, I suddenly woke up, not because I had a nightmare or anything, it’s just those times where you wake up for no reason. And Rosie here was sleeping soundly next to me—or so I thought.”

“I wasn’t.” Chaeyoung states to the camera.

Jennie smiles. “She looked so beautiful even when she’s asleep and I couldn’t help it. I just couldn’t believe you’re mine.”

“Aw,” Chaeyoung coos, a gentle smile on her lips.

“So I let it out then,” Jennie states. “FYI, I was going to say it again in the morning, because I didn’t think she’d hear. But apparently she did, because suddenly she started smiling.”

“I love you, Jennie.”

“I love you too, Rosie.”

“Always?”

“Duh.”

-

“Who is more jealous?” Jennie grins. “It’s Chaeyoung, obviously.”

“Excuse me?” Chaeyoung let out a perplexed laugh.

“It’s totally you, babe.” Jennie says with a finality in her tone.

“No, it’s you,” Chaeyoung argues. “Remember when we met my ex on campus that one time? You were very hostile, baby.”

Jennie looks at her in thought. “That was once. And he was your high school sweetheart, I’m allowed to be jealous.”

“There’s nothing to be jealous of,” Chaeyoung giggles. “And see, this just proves my point on how you’re the more jealous one out of us two.”

“No…” Jennie tries to argue. “Remember that time I was hanging out with Kai? You were so jealous that you didn’t reply to any of my texts for the whole day.”

“That wasn’t because I was jealous,” Chaeyoung crosses her arms.

“Then?”

“I was just… busy… with my homework.”

“Uhuh,” Jennie holds back a smile. “Sure.”

They keep on staring at each other for a few seconds before Chaeyoung relents. “Fine. I was a tiny bit jealous.”

“I know, sweetie. It was obvious.”

“Whatever.” Chaeyoung pouts.

Jennie looks at the camera, “So, I think the conclusion is that we both have some jealous moments here and there.”

Chaeyoung nods. “Even though I know there’s no reason to be, sometimes it’s just hard to _not_ feel that way. I mean, look at you,” Chaeyoung gestures at Jennie. “Anyone would kill to have you as their girlfriend.”

Jennie laughs and pulls her girlfriend towards her. “Well, I don’t want anyone. I only want you, don’t worry.”

-

“Complete this sentence: my girlfriend is…” Jennie trails off.

Chaeyoung tilts her head to the side. “My girlfriend is the best girlfriend ever?” Chaeyoung says with a questioning tone.

Jennie sighs, placing her phone down, smiling at her. “That’s seriously the best you can do?”

“But you are the best girlfriend ever! Best. Girlfriend. Ever.” Chaeyoung pecking Jennie’s lips with every word.

Jennie chuckles. “That was the cheesiest thing ever.”

“You love it though,” Chaeyoung places another kiss, this time on Jennie’s forehead. “Look at how red your face is.”

“I’m not red.”

Chaeyoung looks to the camera, “Let’s ask the audience. Guys, on a scale of 1 to 10, how much is Jennie looking like a tomato right now?”

Jennie playfully shoves the blonde away. “You tease me all the time.”

“It’s because you’re cute.” Chaeyoung tugs on Jennie’s hand, making the brunette sit on her lap. She encircles her arms around Jennie’s waist and places her cheeks on Jennie’s shoulder. “Your turn.”

Jennie rests her cheek on Chaeyoung’s head in turn. She looks at the camera when answering, “My girlfriend is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Yours is cheesier than mine.”

Jennie pulls her head back at Chaeyoung’s answer and stares at her unamused.

Chaeyoung just flutters her eyes at Jennie. “I love you,” she sing-songs.

“Stop teasing me, Chaeyoung.” Jennie whines.

“I’m not! I’m not, I promise.” Chaeyoung cracks up. She gave Jennie a broad and happy smile, “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me too.”

The smile tugging on Jennie’s lips broke into a grin, affection and adoration shining through her eyes. “I love you.”

-

“And that’s all for our girlfriend tag!” They were back sitting next to each other, with Chaeyoung’s hand on Jennie’s lap. “Maybe we’ll make a second part, who knows.”

“Yes,” Jennie agrees. “Comment down below anything you want to see us do next.”

“And don’t forget to like this video!” Chaeyoung beams. “Subscribe to us too if you haven’t, because you’re definitely missing out.” She winks at the camera.

“We’ll see you guys in the next video.” Jennie throws a peace sign at the camera and makes a kissy face—her signature pose.

“This is Jennie and Rosie signing off.” Chaeyoung salutes playfully and Jennie laughs at her.

Chaeyoung turns her head towards the brunette with a wide and infectious smile. “What?”

Jennie chuckles then shakes her head fondly. “I love you, you dummy.”

The grin on Chaeyoung’s face grew even larger. Instead of answering with words, Chaeyoung leans forward and gives Jennie a delicate kiss. With her hand softly caressing Jennie’s cheek, Chaeyoung’s kiss starts to trail down towards Jennie’s jaw. Jennie giggles, “We haven’t turned the camera off, you know.”

Chaeyoung hums, “Screw the camera.”

“Chae,” Jennie whines. “Please tell me you’ll at least cut this part.”

Chaeyoung pulls back. “Why?”

“You really want our viewers to see what you’re about to do to me?”

“And what is it that I am about to do to you, Miss Jennie Kim?” Chaeyoung teases. “Do tell, I’m all ears.”

Jennie narrows her eyes at the blonde for a few seconds before turning to the camera, “She’s probably not going to cut this part. She loves to put all the times I squirm on camera every chance possible.”

Chaeyoung lets out a laugh before leaning forward and kissing the older girl again.

“Rosie, we’re not going to finish this video if you keep on kissing me.”

“You’re no fun,” Chaeyoung pouts. “I just like your lips. They’re so addicting.”

Jennie bashfully looks away, her cheeks turning red. “You can continue that once we say goodbye to everyone.”

Chaeyoung beams, turning to the camera. “Bye, everyone! We’ll see you next time. I’m going to keep kissing my girlfriend now. Please do be jealous.” She smiles sweetly one last time before placing her hand on the camera and the scene cuts to black.


End file.
